The Desert Owl's Dilemma
The Desert Owl's Dilemma is a fan episode. In this episode, a sandstorm passes through HTF Town, and it's all thanks to Cacti! Starring *Cacti Featuring *Bun *Quacks Featuring *Pop *Sluggy *Handy *Nubby *Todd *Kay and Sir *Josh *Biohazard Plot Cacti is inside his cactus-shaped home, which is in the desert, when he decides to make sand bricks. He rolls up some sand, pours water on it, and leaves it in the sun for two days. When he finds it as a brick, he places it on his house. His house falls apart, and a sandstorm randomly appears due to it. He gets scared and runs into HTF Town. Bun is seen cooking buns in his bakery, when he sees the news that it will be a sunny day out. He walks outside with twenty buns in his arms, and plays ball with Kay, who was waiting for Sir to get the ball. Cacti is caught in the sandstorm and launched across town. Bun walks across a street, but when he gets to the middle of the street, he gets impaled in the stomach on one of Cacti's cactus arms on his suit. Still alive, he screams in pain, until he hits a pole, cutting his upper half off of his lower half. His lower half lands where he was before, with buns forming Bun and making him scream, before he "dies" and falls apart. Kay carries Sir and tries running away from the storm, but he slips on a bun, and almost gets impaled on the middle of Cacti's cactus suit. He sighs, until the wind pushes Sir's teeth onto Kay's skull, killing Kay. Sir pulls his teeth out of Kay's skull, making him rip out his skull. Quacks is seen with Handy and Nubby, but the sand gets in their eyes, and they are unable to cover their eyes. Cacti impales all of them, but they fall off of him upon hitting a tree. Quacks' hat lands on Nubby's head, while Handy's hardhat lands on Quacks' head. Sluggy, who is slithering up a character's house, is seen holding an umbrella when it flies out of his hands. Angry, he ties a fan to his torso, which blows the sand away from him, and he drinks a jar of blood, until Cacti's suit crushes Sluggy, splattering the blood in the jar everywhere. Pop is seen shocked that there is a hole in his wall, until a bun lands on his hand. He smiles, but the sand lands on him, suffocating him. Cacti is seen looking around the town to see Todd standing on a hill waving to Cacti, safe, until a rock crushes him. Cacti sighs, knowing he has to fix his house again. He hides his arms into his cactus suit, his legs, and then his head, and sits perfectly still. The episode ends with a bun hitting his suit, knocking it over, with him making a hoot upon impact. Deaths Bun is slammed against a pole. Kay is impaled on Sir's teeth. Sir rips out his skull. Quacks, Handy, and Nubby collide into each other. Sluggy is crushed by Cacti. Pop is crushed by piles of sand. Biohazard, along with Josh, possibly dies from the sandstorm. (debatable) Todd is crushed by a giant boulder. Trivia Biohazard is seen watching Bun's death before he hits the pole. Josh is seen running away from the sandstorm in the background when Quacks dies with Handy and Nubby. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes